In applications of high-speed rotor-bearing system with significant thrust load, i.e. where there exists a significant load parallel to the axis of rotation and tending to push the shaft in the axial direction, the design of thrust bearings that receive the longitudinal thrust or pressure of the shaft, especially in so-called oil-free bearings systems, is generally a challenging task.
Magnetic bearings, which may be dimensioned to withstand the worst possible operating conditions, as well as gas bearings, are often the favorite candidates for such high-speed oil free applications.
However, a number of design difficulties has to be solved in order to obtain a high load capacity in the thrust bearing of a magnetic bearing system involves, such as the following examples:                a high load capacity means a large thrust area in the shaft, but the thrust area is limited by a maximum outer diameter (“OD”) due to a rotor material strength limit;        a high load capacity often requires large size coils and magnetic flux path in a stator, resulting in a large axial dimension of the stator, thus in turn requiring a longer rotor, but the rotor length is limited by shaft mode frequencies; and        a high current is generally required in the coils, but it is limited by the temperature rise in the winding. Moreover, high current involves costly power electronics.        
In gas bearing systems, such as hydrostatic or hydrodynamic systems, a high thrust load bearing requires a very large thrust area, which oftentimes results unrealistic to build. In such systems, the main problems are due to a low viscosity of the gas, a low relative speed between rotor and bearings near the center of rotation, and a limited pressure supply.
In rolling element thrust bearing systems and fluid bearing systems, a high load causes an increased system loss, consequently resulting in low efficiency, and even overheating of the systems.
From the foregoing, there is obviously a need for a compact and high efficiency device and method to enhance thrust load capacity in a rotor-bearing system.